The Fine Line between Love and Hate
by Agent Bambi
Summary: Lily and James hate each other, but there's a fine line between love and hate. How will they finally get together?
1. A Wish Come True

**Summary:** Lily and James hate each other, but there's a fine line between love and hate. How will they finally get together?

**Genre:** Romance

**Ships:** Lily/James

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**A/N:** This was written a few years a go, so bear with the immature ideas. It's cute, though g

  
**The Fine Line Between Love and Hate**

Chapter the First: A Wish Come True

[ Agent Bambi ]

Lily Evans awakened early on a warm Saturday morning. This would have been, on any other day, unusual, but not today. Today was her eleventh birthday. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she got out of bed.  
  
Before she reached her bedroom door, it flew open.  
  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Lily! Happy birthday to you!" her parents sang.  
  
"Here, darling, blow out the candles!" her mother said, and brought forward an enormous pink cake, with the words "Happy Birth ay" written on it.  
  
Lily noticed there was a d missing, but didn't bother to point it out.  
  
"Make a wish," her father whispered.  
  
I wish … I wish that today will be a really special day! Lily wished, and as an afterthought, added, and that Petunia won't ruin my birthday.  
  
With an almighty blow, she blew out all eleven of the candles at once.  
  
"Now, cut the –" her mother began, but was interrupted as a colossal owl flew in through Lily's open window.  
  
"What the …" Lily cried, and ducked when the owl dropped an envelope on her head.  
  
As Lily grabbed it off the floor, Lily's mother wondered aloud, "I wonder who it's from?"  
  
Lily looked curiously at the address written in curly green writing on the front of the envelope.  
  
Miss L. Evans, largest bedroom on the second floor, London, England.  
  
Hastily, she ripped it open.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albums Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.)  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later that July 31st.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonogall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress.  
  
"Look, mum, read this …" Lily excitedly showed her mother the strange letter.  
  
"Hogwarts … witchcraft, wizardry … September 1st …" Lily saw her mother's lips forming certain words.  
  
"So, can I go?"  
  
"Well, it's fine by me. Michael? What do you think?" her mother said, as she passed the letter to her husband.  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you. Of course you can go!" her father cried, and embraced her in a bear hug.  
  
"Go where?" Petunia whined, suddenly appearing in the doorway.  
  
"To Hogwarts – I'm a witch!"  
  
"But – but – but there's no such thing!" Petunia insisted, defiantly.  
  
"Here look," Lily said smugly, and passed her sister the letter.  
  
Lily had never much liked her sister, in her opinion, she was a horse-faced cow, but for her parents' sake, she tried to be nice most of the time.  
  
She better not ruin this! Lily thought angrily.  
  
"No! It's not true. I'm not having a – a – FREAK in this house. I won't stand for it." Petunia screamed, and ripped the letter to shreds.  
  
Moving towards her sister, she had only one thought in her mind: Make the cow pay! Make her pay! Get her back!  
  
Slowly and shakily, Lily raised her hand over her head. And when she brought it down again, it collided with Petunia's bony cheek.  
  
"You cow!" Lily spat.  
  
"Ow …" Petunia whimpered, "Mummy … it hurts!"  
  
"Oh you poor baby," their mother said sadly, and embraced Lily in a tight hug, "It's alright, we'll send the owl for another letter."  
  
"But – but …" Petunia spluttered, "It's not fair. She hit me … look!"  
  
"Petunia Dianne Evans, GO TO YOUR ROOM! And think about what you've just done!"  
  
A week later, Lily was on her way to the Leaky Cauldron. The letter had said to go there for further instructions.  
  
She walked inside, holding her mum's hand tightly.  
  
"Hogwarts, dear?" said an ageing man.  
  
"Yes, please. I was wondering how to get to Diagonal Alley?" Lily asked.  
  
"Diagon Alley? Right this way, Miss."  
  
He pulled out a long wooden stick and started counting bricks. Suddenly, an arched doorway appeared. Through it, Lily could see lots of people scurrying around, busily.  
  
"First you'll need to convert your money – you can to that in Gringotts – then you can buy all your equipment," the Leaky Cauldron man advised, "But no Muggles are allowed inside Diagon Alley."  
  
"Muggles?"  
  
"Non-magic folk," he explained, looking at Lily's mother.  
  
"Oh," Lily's mother said, "I'll wait inside then, alright, Lily?"  
  
"Yep, sure, mum."  
  
Lily set off through the doorway, alone, towards a big building with the word Gringotts on the front part of the roof.  
  
"I'd like to convert my, erm, Muggle money into … into …" Lily told the goblin that appeared in front of her.  
  
"Into galleons, sickles and knuts, correct?" he finished promptly.  
  
"Uh, yeah … I think."  
  
"Would you like to set up an account, Miss?" the goblin asked her.  
  
"Yes, please," Lily said, remembering her manners.  
  
"Under what name?" the goblin prompted.  
  
"Evans. Lily Evans."  
  
"Alright, sign here, please."  
  
The quill swished over the page as Lily signed the piece of parchment.  
  
"Alright, your safe number is 935 and … here is your key," the goblin produced a tiny golden key from his desk and warned her, "If you lose this key, then in turn, you lose your safe here at Gringotts."  
  
"Yes, sir," Lily replied, pocketing the minute golden key.  
  
After she had exchanged her Muggle money for galleons and sickles, and a few bronze knuts, Lily headed out into Diagon Alley.  
  
"Sirius, look at that broom … only 750 galleons!" a voice cried.  
  
"James, we don't have that much galleons!" another voice replied (probably Sirius, Lily thought), "Though it is a great broom …"  
  
"James, Sirius, wait here, I'll be back in a sec, alright?" an older voice said.  
  
"Sure, dad."  
  
Two minutes later, Lily heard Sirius' voice complain, "Lets go to the Ice-Cream Parlor, it's boring here."  
  
"But dad said –"  
  
"Who cares what he said! I'm hungry!"  
  
"Well, I'm staying here, how would we find him if he didn't know where we were?"  
  
"Fine, we'll wait … though I think its totally stupid …" Sirius muttered bitterly.  
  
"Just go, then!"  
  
"Fine, I will!" running backwards away from his friend – straight into Lily.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized before hurrying away towards the brooms.  
  
Lily decided that she had better start shopping for her Hogwarts things, she had wasted too much time already.  
  
She looked back at her list.  
  
"Three sets of plain work robes … black," she muttered.  
  
She looked around and spotted a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Chimes sounded as she pushed open the door of the shop.  
  
"Hogwarts, dear?" a young witch inquired.  
  
"Yes, I need some black work robes, a pointed black hat … a pair of protective gloves and a winter cloak …" Lily read off her list.  
  
"Yes, just go down the back and I'll be with you in a moment."  
  
Lily emerged from the shop carry a large bag, filled with her clothes for Hogwarts.  
  
She looked back at her list, and seeing she need to buy all her books, went towards a shop she had spotted earlier – Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Hi, I'd like to buy the Hogwarts books, I have the booklist here," she said to a little man with a balding head.  
  
"No need for that, I've got the books right here," the man said, handing her a huge pile of books.  
  
Lily paid the man, and stumbled outside.  
  
"Next, a wand …" Lily said, looking up in search of the right shop.  
  
"Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC," she read aloud and headed into the shop.  
  
"Hello, I need a wand, please," Lily said politely.  
  
"Yes, what was your name?" a youngish man asked.  
  
"Lily Evans, I'm about to start Hogwarts," Lily added.  
  
"Yes, I remember your great Aunt Beatrice, she came in here once. A fine wand, 14 inches made of dragon heartstring, perfect for dueling, though I doubt she did much of that," he grinned. His expression grew more serious, making him look older, "Now for your wand … lets try this. 12 inches made of phoenix tail feathers and dragon heartstring, give it a wave, now."  
  
Lily felt a little silly as she waved the wand around.  
  
"No, not that one. Here try this one," he said, taking back the wand and giving her a new one.  
  
Lily grabbed it and waved it slowly.  
  
A stream of stars popped out, like fireworks.  
  
"Yes, that's the one. Ten and a quarter inches, swishy, made of willow. Good for charm work," he told her.  
  
Lily paid him with gold galleons before leaving the shop, now in search of a cauldron, a set of phials, a telescope and a set of brass scales.  
  
She hurried into another shop and bought the equipment. She looked back at the list in her hand.  
  
"Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad," she read quietly. She still had quite a bit of money left in her wallet, so she walked down to Magical Menagerie.  
  
Lily walked into the shop curiously, thinking about what animal she could get. Definitely not a toad, they were too slimy in her opinion. She didn't much like birds, so owls were probably out of the question, which only left a cat.  
  
Lily approached the counter, "I'd like to buy a cat."  
  
"There's a cage over there," a young witch pointed distractedly, and continued furiously scribbling on a piece of parchment.  
  
Lily looked inside the cage. There were all sorts of cats. Big, fluffy white cats, brown alley cats, orange tabby cats, black cats, striped cats. Then a small little mound of black fur caught her eye.  
  
"I've chosen one," she called to the young witch.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming."  
  
When Lily pointed at the little cat, the witch told her, "That's a half panther cat, that's almost full size, in a couple of years maybe it will reach adult size, which isn't much bigger. They're tiny, they are."  
  
She pulled out the little cat (which was barely bigger than Lily's hand, by the look of it) and handed it to Lily.  
  
"Uh, is it a boy or a girl?" Lily asked.  
The witch turned the cat so its stomach was showing then replied, "Girl."  
  
Lily paid and strolled outside.  
  
She went back into the Leaky Cauldron, and after finding her mum, went outside to the car.  
  
"And look, mum, I got a little kitten too. She's half panther, almost full size."  
  
"Aw, isn't she sweet? What are you going to name her?"  
  
"Pink Panther, if I can figure out how to charm her pink." ****

**- TBC -**


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary:** Lily and James hate each other, but there's a fine line between love and hate. How will they finally get together?

**Genre:** Romance

**Ships:** Lily/James

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**A/N:** This was written a few years a go, so bear with the immature ideas. It's cute, though g

  
  
**The Fine Line Between Love and Hate**

Chapter the Second: The Hogwarts Express

[ Agent Bambi ]

Lily Evans was at the train station, looking for platform 9 ¾. She glanced in between platform 9 and 10. Nothing. Where was it?  
  
Somebody wolf-whistled behind her.  
  
Lily was used to this – she was an eye-catching redhead, with sparkling green eyes and a slender figure. She was only eleven years old, and was supposed to be starting at Hogwarts that day. There was only one itty, bitty problem - she couldn't find the platform.  
  
The boy that had whistled walked past her. He was good looking, Lily decided – with cute, messed up black hair and mischievous blue eyes.  
  
"Need some help?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. How do you –"  
  
"Get through to platform 9 ¾?" he finished.  
  
Lily nodded and he pulled her through the solid-looking barrier between platform 9 and 10. Because of the unexpected move, Lily stumbled, and almost fell to the ground.  
  
She glared furiously at him. "You could have told me first!"  
  
Lily stared mercilessly into his innocent-looking eyes.  
  
"Sorry, miss, it'll never happen again," he teased.  
  
"Ugh!" Lily groaned and walked off to find a compartment.  
  
Lily sat down in one of the empty compartments. Less than thirty seconds later, a girl appeared in the doorway and smiled shyly.  
  
"Can I sit here?"  
  
Lily smiled, "Sure."  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
"Lily Evans, and you?"  
  
"Aurora Hooker. Are you starting first year?"  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
Aurora nodded. Lily looked over to her companion. She was average height, with a great figure, Lily had noticed, with golden blonde hair, and brown eyes.  
  
Minutes later, another girl walked into their compartment. She was tall, slim, with light blue eyes and … pink hair.  
  
"Hey," she greeted them, "Can I sit here?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Aurora said.  
  
"Thanks," the girl said, "what are your names?"  
  
"Aurora, and this is -" Aurora introduced herself.  
  
"Lily Evans. What about you?"  
  
"Dyna Cantrell. Are you first years?"  
  
"Yep, are you?"  
  
"Yeah," Dyna said, and breathed a sigh of relief, "What house do you hope to be in? I'd like to be in Gryffindor."  
  
"Gryffindor, definitely," Aurora said, "I'd die if I was in Slytherin, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Uh …" Lily said unintelligibly.  
  
"Oh, Lily are you a Muggle Born?"  
  
Lily stared, confused.  
  
"You know, from a non-magic family?" Aurora prompted.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I'm a Muggle Born then. You're not are you though?"  
  
"No, my parents were a witch and a wizard … our family goes way back," Aurora smiled.  
  
"I'm half-half … my mum was a witch, but dad was a Muggle. They were both really happy that I turned out a witch," Dyna said.  
  
A small mewing noise came from Lily's trunk.  
  
"Panther!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Panther?!" Dyna screeched.  
  
"My cat … well, kitten," Lily explained as she pulled out a little black cat.  
  
"Why'd you name him – or her – Panther?" Aurora asked.  
  
"Well, the pet store owner said she was half panther, so yeah …"  
  
"Oh … right."  
  
Many uneventful hours later, it was time for the sorting.  
  
"Amsterdam, Senya!" … "Slytherin!"  
  
"Black, Sirius!" "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Bongo, Alison!" "Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Cantrell, Dyna!" "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Compton, Jennifer!" "Ravenclaw!"  
  
Lily was next.  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
Lily put the patchy, black hat on her head.  
  
She heard a voice, "Good evening, Miss Evans."  
  
"Hi!" she thought at the hat.  
  
"What house would you like to be in?"  
  
"Um, I think Gryffindor sounds like a nice house, and Aurora's already in it."  
  
"Gryffindor, eh?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindors cheered as Lily sat down next to Dyna. She glanced at her new friend and gave a squeal of happiness. Dyna smiled back.  
  
"Hooker, Aurora!"  
  
Aurora confidently walked up to the stool with the dirty hat on it, picked it up, sat down, and placed it on her head.  
  
After about a minute's silence, the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"  
  
Lily and Dyna cheered as Aurora sat down, smiling happily.  
  
They watched the sorting, making comments as they went along.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!"  
  
"What do you think of him?" Aurora asked.  
  
"Hmm … too …" Lily tried.  
  
"Chubby?" Dyna finished.  
  
"Yeah, that's it!" Lily laughed.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
"Ooh, he's hot!" Aurora giggled.  
  
"Mm …" said Dyna.  
  
"He's a jerk … he made me fall!" Lily pouted.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
A while later, the last boy stood in line.  
  
"Zimpson, Christopher!" … "Slytherin!"  
  
Suddenly, food appeared. Mountains of roast potatoes, meat pies - everything you could imagine! An elderly wizard, Dumbledore, she thought, stood up, and started speaking, about things like: do your homework, don't go into the Forbidden Forest, etc.  
  
After dinner, Lily, Aurora and Dyna reached their dorm, they found three other roommates already sitting on their beds.  
  
Lily smiled, "Hi! What are your names?"  
  
A short girl, with blonde curls and blue eyes said, "I'm Christina Mitchell."  
  
Another girl, with short black hair and black eyes, said, "I'm Samantha Stuart."  
  
The last girl giggled, "Gwendolyn Williams."  
  
She had caramel colored hair, hazel eyes, and looked very snobby.  
  
The next morning, at breakfast, someone handed Lily her timetable.  
  
Lily hurried to Transfiguration with Dyna and Aurora. They found the room and sat at the back. Their teacher was Prof. McGonogall. She was a stern teacher, very strict and serious about teaching. Lily was glad when the double lesson was over – she hadn't been very accomplished in turning a match into a needle. It had gone all pointy, but was still made of wood. The only person to be able to turn the match into a needle was James Potter, which Lily wasn't happy about.  
  
Lily hurried off to recess. She went down to the Great Hall and got a snack. Then she went to Potions, with Slytherin. This wasn't enjoyable either – their teacher, Prof. Pepper, was the Head of Slytherin and obviously favored them.  
  
At the end of the day, Lily, Dyna and Aurora all agreed that Charms had been the best class, with little Prof. Flitwick.  
  
But they changed their minds very soon, at 7:30 to be exact. Flying lessons were definitely the best lessons ever.  
  
Weeks passed and Lily became best friends with Aurora and Dyna, and she really liked Sirius, Remus and Peter. Sadly, she had made an enemy – James Potter. This was unfortunate – James Potter was the one of the most popular boys at school, and most girls thought that Lily was crazy that she hated James. But, Lily didn't mind much – she had Aurora and Dyna.  
  
Then the trouble started.  
  
James Potter did something to her. He turned her nose green!  
  
Lily had gone down to breakfast, oblivious to the fact that her nose was as green as her eyes. She ignored the laughs and sat down. She had not yet seen Aurora or Dyna, because they had come to breakfast earlier than Lily had woken.  
  
James Potter soon joined Lily.  
  
He looked at her innocently, "Hi Lily, dear."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow, "What do you want, Potter?"  
  
James smiled, "Nothing, hun. My, how beautiful you look today, Lily!"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
James smiled. Ignoring him, Lily took out a small pocket mirror out of her robes.  
  
She looked at her reflection and noticed her green nose.  
  
On impulse, she punched him. She was shocked; she had never punched anyone before.  
  
James, it seemed, was taken aback, too.  
  
"Change it back!" Lily cried angrily.  
  
"No can do, babe, I don't know the reverse spell!"  
  
Lily jumped up from her seat and rushed to Madam Pomfrey. To her astonishment, James was already there. Madam Pomfrey was fixing up his eye, where Lily had hit him.  
  
Lily gaped, "How … ?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey noticed her. She bustled towards her.  
  
"And what happened here?"  
  
Lily pointed to James.  
  
"He turned my nose green!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey muttered the reverse spell, "Uncoloro!"  
  
Lily felt her nose tingle as it changed back.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She left, with James following very close behind.  
  
"PLAY NICE!" Madam Pomfrey called after them.  
  
Lily snorted with laughter.  
  
"You sound like a pig." James laughed.  
  
"You are a pig!" Lily retorted.  
  
James pouted; Lily rolled her eyes and hurried ahead.  
  
James shook his head and followed her to Transfiguration.  
  
"Where have you been, Potter?" Prof. McGonnogall asked, sternly.  
  
James open his mouth to speak, but Sirius answered for him, "He's been with Lily Evans, Professor."  
  
The whole class howled with laughter.  
  
James blushed deeply.  
  
"I was with Li–Evans, but that's because we both happened to be with Madam Pomfrey."  
  
McGonogall raised her eyebrow but didn't pursue the subject.  
  
At the end of the class, McGonogall called after them, "For homework read page 34 of your textbook."  
  
They headed off to their next class, Potions with Slytherin.  
  
They sat down at the back of the class, as accustomed. Their teacher was Prof. Pepper, who was as bitter as her name. Her favorite student seemed to be Severus Snape, though she basically favored all the Slytherins. Snape was in James class, and he always sat at the front. Though James, Sirius, Remus and Peter wouldn't admit it, Snape was particularly good at Potions.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter amused themselves by throwing spitballs at Snape's head, while waiting for Prof. Pepper to arrive. After the tenth time they had thrown a spitball, Snape noticed. He turned around and caught one in his eye. They burst out laughing.  
  
Snape smirked, making him look like he was eating a lemon.  
  
"Stop it, you insolent fool!"  
  
"Its Potter, Snape. And don't you forget it."  
  
"Oh? What was that? I already forgot it."  
  
James responded to this by making an exceptionally wet spitball, and managing to get it caught in Snape's oily hair. Unfortunately for Snape, James had also put a 'Stick-to-it' Charm on the spitball, so it would be stuck on Snape's head for the next 24 hours, no matter what.  
  
Snape managed to rip a lot of his hair out, before realizing that it was useless to try and get the spitball out.  
  
Finally, Pepper came in.  
  
"Today we will be making the Forgetfulness Potion. But, as most of you idiots don't know how to make it, I will have Severus explain it to you. Severus …"  
  
Snape started talking, "First you collect your ingredients – unicorn's horn, frogs toes and spider's hairs …"  
  
James, Sirius and Remus stopped listening – it was much too boring to listen to Snape droning on.  
  
James scribbled a note to his friends.  
  
Wanna blow up the Slytherin Common room???  
  
Unfortunately, Pepper saw him scribbling away, and yelled, "What are you writing, Potter?"  
  
James tried his best to look innocent.  
  
"Nothing, Professor!"  
  
Pepper raised her eyebrows and yelled, "ACCIO!"  
  
The little paper zoomed to Pepper's hand.  
  
"Wanna blow up the Slytherin Common room?"  
  
Some of the Gryffindors nodded, and Lily and her friends giggled. Fortunately, Pepper didn't see them.  
  
"Now, boys that's not very nice, is it?" Pepper said silkily, "I guess you'll have to stay and clean up after class!"  
  
"But … we were only joking!" Remus lied.  
  
James, Remus & Sirius were silent for the rest of the lesson. At the end, after their cleaning up thing, they hurried out.  
  
"That BITCH!" Remus cried, releasing his anger.  
  
The other two boys nodded in agreement.  
  
It was time for recess, so they headed down to get a snack.  
  
The next morning, James woke up and yawned. He got up to have a shower, and looked in the mirror.  
  
"What the fuck?" he screamed as he looked at himself.

**- TBC -**


	3. Tomato faced James

**Summary:** Lily and James hate each other, but there's a fine line between love and hate. How will they finally get together?

**Genre:** Romance

**Ships:** Lily/James

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**A/N:** This was written a few years a go, so bear with the immature ideas. It's cute, though g

  
**The Fine Line Between Love and Hate**

Chapter the Third: Tomate-Faced James

[ Agent Bambi ]

"EVANS! I'LL KILL YOU!" James screamed, furiously. He now looked like a tomato. He had green hair and a reddish orange face.  
  
Soon, the whole Gryffindor house was awake.  
  
Sirius woke up too, and after one look at James he started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Between laughs, he managed, "I really like that girl!"  
  
He and Remus, in their pajamas, burst into the First Year Girls' dorm.  
  
Lily looked at them.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Congrats, Lil! That was a cool prank you played on James!" Remus laughed.  
  
"Thanks!" Lily said, beaming.  
  
As they were still standing there, she looked at them curiously and said, "Um, we have to change …"  
  
"Go ahead …" Sirius said with an innocent smile on his face.  
  
Aurora got up and tried pushed him out of the room.  
  
"But … let me stay! I'll do anything!" Sirius begged, hanging on to Dyna's bed.  
  
Dyna looked at Lily.  
  
"So, what did you do him?"  
  
"Potter? Oh, I just transformed him into a tomato."  
  
Everyone laughed. Christina, Samantha and Gwendolyn went down for breakfast, leaving Lily alone with her best friends.  
  
"Hey, Lily, why didn't you tell us about the prank?" Dyna enquired.  
  
"Oh, well, you guys said that you thought Potter was hot and that, so I assumed you wouldn't want to join in …"  
  
"Actually," said Aurora, suddenly becoming misty eyed, "I like Sirius now …"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, James burst into the room, looking like a furious tomato (which is what he was, sort of).  
  
"YOU!" he spat out, pointing to Lily, "Come with me!"  
  
"Uh … no way!"  
  
"Uh … YES WAY! We need to talk! Just come with me!" James snarled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, tomato head …"  
  
They walked out.  
  
"So, what do you want?"  
  
"You are an annoying little freak, so leave me alone. Don't EVER play tricks on James Potter, or you'll regret it!"  
  
Lily rolled her pretty eyes, "Well, you started it."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Ugh! I'm going down to breakfast!" Lily muttered.  
  
Lily hurried to her first class of the day, Charms. It was her favorite; she was best in her year.  
  
"Okay, kids, today for a special treat we will be learning the levitating charm. Maybe it might be a little advanced for some of you, but I think you can make it!" little Flitwick announced.  
  
Soon most of the group of pupils was making cushions soar.  
  
The rest of Lily's day was quite normal, just the usual classes, except for Potions ...  
  
"Right class, today we will be making one of the lighter sleeping potions, and you will be working in pairs."  
  
Lily automatically turned to her friends.  
  
"But," Prof. Pepper continued, "I will be choosing groups for you."  
  
"But why, Professor?" James asked.  
  
"Why? Why? You and your lot, Potter, have been making too much of a racket. This goes for all the Gryffindors here! Too much noise! … Now, for the pairing up … Miss Cantrell, you will be working with Mr. Black … Mr. Snape, you may go with Miss Finks …  
  
… Miss … ah, Hooker, you will be with Mr. Malfoy … Miss Evans, Mr. Potter is your partner … any questions? Complaints?"  
  
"You can't put me with her!" James exclaimed at the same time Lily complained, "No, please not Potter, please!"  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, bad luck, the decision is final. Now, please begin," he said sourly.  
  
"Alright, Potter, I don't like you any better than you like me, but we gotta work together, I don't want to fail!" Lily told James.  
  
"Aye, aye, captain!"  
  
"Hand me those rat tails … no! First slice them up, Pothead!"  
  
"Sure thing, Redhead!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Pothead!"  
  
"Anything you say, Redhead!"  
  
After the end of the lesson, Prof. Pepper called out, "Oh, by the way, these are permanent partners, for the whole year. Good afternoon class, you are dismissed!"  
  
As they exited the classroom, all around her, Lily heard, "Oh my god, this is not fair! I have to work with that idiot!" and "Why did I get stuck with her?"  
  
Lily laughed. It wasn't that she disagreed, it was just funny to her; the whole class was unhappy about their partners.  
  
The whole way to their next class, Lily and Aurora complained about their partners.  
  
"This is so not fair!" Lily complained.  
  
"Hey, at least you're paired up with James … better than Malfoy …"  
  
"No way, I'd rather Malfoy than Potter, definitely. At least he's better looking!"  
  
James, who had been walking ahead with his friends suddenly turned around.  
  
"What did you just say?" he fumed.  
  
Lily smirked, "I said that Lucius Malfoy is better looking than you!"  
  
"Oh? Is that so? Well I'd rather work with … with Moaning Myrtle!"  
  
Lily gasped, and then said, "Yeah right … no one wants to work with Myrtle!"  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Myrtle cried, "Nobody likes me … nobody!"  
  
"Lets get away from here!" Sirius stage-whispered.  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
With Lily and James arguing and fighting constantly, the year passed very quickly, too quickly in fact, it was already almost Christmas, and the main topic of conversation was who was staying and who was going.  
  
Lily and Aurora were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, squashed up on one of the small armchairs, with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter at their feet. Dyna was absent because she was in the Hospital Wing with a tail, after one of James' hexes had rebounded off Lily onto her.  
  
"So, Lily, are you staying or going?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Hmm … I don't know. Depends on who else is staying."  
  
"I have to go back home to see mum and dad," Aurora said, "What about Dyna, is she staying?"  
  
"Yeah, Dyna might …" Lily said.  
  
"Dynamite! Get it?" Sirius laughed, "Dynamite!"  
  
At that precise moment, Dyna walked in.  
  
"Speak of the devil," James smirked.  
  
"Hey Dyna … mite!" Sirius choked out.  
  
"Huh?" she replied unintelligibly.  
  
"That's your new nickname … Dynamite!" Sirius answered, "Coz you're the bomb, baby!"  
  
Everyone laughed when Lily said, "Ooh, Sirius you got a thing for Dynamite?"  
  
"No," he replied quickly, "Of course not!"  
  
Lily giggled, "Sure, Sirius, sure!"  
  
Sirius, eager to change the conversation, went back to, "So, who's staying here for the holidays?"  
  
"Not me," Dynamite and James said.  
  
"Neither am I," Aurora added, "Lily?"  
  
"I guess I'll go back home then …"  
  
"So no-one's staying?" Remus asked.  
  
"No," chorused Sirius and Peter.  
  
"Alright, neither will I, then."  
  
Not much later, they found themselves on the Hogwarts Express, on the long journey home. Sirius and Remus were on the floor, playing chess, and James was watching them. Lily, Dynamite and Aurora, were on the seats discussing what they would be doing during the holidays.  
  
"Shopping, definitely!" Lily exclaimed, "I haven't been in ages!"  
  
"Too true," Dynamite giggled.  
  
"Are you suggesting my clothes are out of fashion?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Bitch," Lily murmured, in mock fury.  
  
"OH MY GOD! GUESS WHAT?" Sirius suddenly bellowed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They forgot to give us the little forms that say not to do any magic in the holidays!"  
****

**- TBC -**


	4. At Sirius' House

**Summary:** Lily and James hate each other, but there's a fine line between love and hate. How will they finally get together?

**Genre:** Romance

**Ships:** Lily/James

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**A/N:** This was written a few years a go, so bear with the immature ideas. It's cute, though g

**The Fine Line Between Love and Hate**

Chapter the Fourth: At Sirius' House

[ Agent Bambi ]

James sat on his bed, early on a Saturday morning. He didn't usually get up at such an early time – it was all Sirius' fault, as usual. He had sent James an owl about coming over to his house that day. James looked over the messily scrawled letter.  
  
"Hey James,  
  
I'm coming to your house today, okay? Owl me back.  
  
-Sirius.  
  
PS: Remus is coming  
  
PPS: Peter's coming too  
  
PPPS: Should we invite Lily, Dyna and Aurora??"  
  
He laughed. Trust Sirius to add so many postscripts!  
  
He pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment and scribbled something hardly legible, that went something like:  
  
"Sirius,  
  
Yeah okay, be there before lunchtime. You can invite Dyna and Aurora but DEFINITELY NOT LILY!!! Please.  
  
C-ya soon,  
  
James."  
  
James looked around for Sirius' crazy owl, Spacey, but he had flown away. Instead, James grabbed Triton, his own tawny owl and tied the letter to his leg.  
  
"Send it to Sirius, 'kay?"  
  
Triton hooted good-naturedly and flew off into the sun.  
  
Around nine o'clock, James got up out of bed and rushed into his parents' bedroom.  
  
"Can Sirius come over, mum?"  
  
"Of course he can. Just don't get up to any trouble," his mum replied, as if she knew.  
  
"I won't!" James lied; fingers crossed.  
  
After having breakfast and then a shower, Sirius set off with Lily towards James' house, which was only a block away.  
  
He pushed open the door and called, "James! I'm here!"  
  
James ran down the stairs, to see Sirius grinning madly.  
  
"You won't believe who's here!"  
  
"No, not Lily."  
  
Sirius' smile faded from his face, "How'd you guess?"  
  
"I know you love to torture me, what else could it be?" James drawled, and then continued, "So, where is she?"  
  
"Right here," Lily said, appearing in the doorway, "Who else is here?"  
  
"Peter, Remus and Dyna, Aurora said she can't make it until after lunch, though."  
  
"Oh, well. Where is everyone?"  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
James followed Sirius to his room. Dyna was sitting on the floor next to his bed, talking to Remus and Peter about their game of chess. They all looked up when James, Lily and Sirius walked in.  
  
"Hi, Sirius and Lily," Remus said.  
  
"Hey Sirius, Lily," Peter laughed.  
  
"Hi Lily. And Sirius," Dyna greeted.  
  
"Hi," Sirius said, then looked at Lily.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "Hey, everyone."  
  
"Evans," James nodded his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"Oh, you two, just be friends already!" Remus said in a bored voice, "Or at least call each other by your first names!"  
  
"Yes, master Remus," James laughed, not taking him seriously.  
  
"Like Potter could ever be civil!" Lily snorted.  
  
"Pig," muttered James.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lily said dangerously.  
  
"I said, 'pig'," James challenged.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Lily murmured and James flew up into the air.  
  
"Put me down, Evans!"  
  
"Like I would, Potter."  
  
"Lily, put him down," Peter said calmly.  
  
"Nah, its fun watching him," Lily replied casually.  
  
"Yeah, perving on James, are ya, Lily?" Sirius laughed innocently.  
  
"You wish," Lily said, but put him down.  
  
"Now, what shall we do?"  
  
"Shall?" Dyna laughed, "Sirius, what happened to you?"  
  
"A temporary change of character, maybe?" Lily laughed.  
  
"Too bad it's not permanent."  
  
"Well, we can't have everything," James smirked.  
  
"So, what are we going to do today?" Sirius repeated.  
  
"We can send a curse to Snape?" Lily suggested.  
  
James' eyes lit up at once. "Great idea, Evans," he said, to everybody's surprise.  
  
By the time they had sent an Itching Curse to Severus Snape, Aurora had finally arrived.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" she asked when she was inside.  
  
"Nothing, we just finished sending a curse to Snape, and now we're stuck for ideas. Got any?"  
  
"How about prank calls?" Aurora suggested. Even though she came from an all-magical family, they still used phones.  
  
"Do we know anyone's phone number?"  
  
"No, but we could call up just anyone, you know."  
  
"Alright," Sirius said and grabbed the phone from the hall.  
  
He punched in a number, "Hello … is this Jake's house? … No? … ah, sorry Emily … just hang on a sec, will ya, hon?"  
  
He covered the mouthpiece, "What should I say?"  
  
"Ask her if she wants to order a pizza."  
  
"Ok," Sirius said, uncertainly.  
  
"Do you want to order a pizza, Em? … you do? Ok, good. Would you like the Margarita? We have a special Hawaiian today for only ten dollars … do we serve the Meat Lover's Pizza? Of course we do! Alright, could I have your address please? 25 Cartwright Drive is it? Ok then, see you soon!"  
  
He hung up.  
  
Lily stared, her eyebrows raised, "Um, that was an interesting prank call!"  
  
"Thank you. Now are we gonna go to Emily's house or not?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Is it far away?" Peter said, pointing out the obvious problem.  
  
"Well, I've never heard of it …" muttered Sirius.  
  
"Ok, so we'll just leave her waiting for the pizza then?" James laughed.  
  
"But of course!"  
  
"Should we do another?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Um, maybe not …" Lily smirked, "That was really, really juvenile, about the pizza order."  
  
"You really think so?" Sirius said, pleased with the result.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Ok, what should we do now?" Dyna asked.  
  
"Let's play Quidditch!" James said suddenly.  
  
"Do we have enough brooms?" Aurora asked.  
  
"I don't know where any of the brooms are so James, Remus and Peter can bring their own, plus three extras for you girls," Sirius said.  
  
"I've got my own at home," Aurora said.  
  
"Me too," said Dyna.  
  
"Ok, then James can bring an extra one for Lily."  
  
"You're kidding! He'll bring me a really crap broom!" Lily protested.  
  
"We don't have any crap brooms, Lily," James said arrogantly.  
  
"Ok, fine then."  
  
James made his way out of the door, followed closely by Peter, Remus, Aurora and Dyna, leaving Lily alone with Sirius.  
  
"How long will they be?" Lily asked Sirius.  
  
"I dunno, anywhere between half an hour to an hour. Depending on where they live."  
  
"Oh," Lily said and slid down next to Sirius on the floor.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I dunno. It's your house."

**- TBC -**


End file.
